Specific Aims 1. Express HTLV-III encoded wild-type and mutant proteins in E. coli or eukaryotic cells using recombinant DNA clones provided by Drs. Haseltine and Sodrowski at the Dana Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI). This may require additional modification of the encoding DNA sequences. 2. Prepare large scale cultures (both bacterial and eukaryotic) expression proteins of interest. 3. Purify large amounts of expressed proteins in a biologically active form. Renaturation of purified proteins to an active configuration may be required. 4. Provide expressed protein preparations to scientists from DFCI for testing of biological activity. 5. Provide expressed protein preparations to scientists from Agouron Pharmaceuticals, Inc. for crystallography.